fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Skiadrum
Skiadrum (スキアドラム Sukiadoramu) was a Dragon known as The Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryū) and was the foster parent of Rogue Cheney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 6 Appearance Skiadrum, like other Dragons, is a gargantuan quadrupedal beast, however unlike most other Dragons, it is covered in pitch-black scales; atop its head, Skiadrum has to sharp horns and sports a small, pointed beard of shadows on its chin. Skiadrum has no visible pupils, and its eyes instead bare a great resemblance to Gajeel Redfox's own when the man enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Between its horns and running down its spine, Skiadrum has a mane of shadows; its wings are covered in the same material.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 14 Because of the shadows its body is composed of, Skiadrum has a constant stream of shadows being emitted from its head,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 7 wings, spine and tail.Fairy tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 13 Personality Many years ago, Skiadrum was among the Dragons who had its soul stolen by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left it in a half-dead state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 6 Skiadrum was kind enough to take in a young Rogue Cheney and raise the boy as if he was its own son, and taught the boy how to use its own variation of Dragon Slayer Magic. However, upon revealing that it used Magic to change Rogue's memories of its disappearance into ones of it being sick and dying, Skiadrum shows itself as more of a figure who is willing to do what is necessary. Though, on that same note, Skiadrum also did it to protect Rogue and give him the memory and results of what would've happened had he actually killed it, showing that even though it tampered with Rogue's memories and instilled a false sense of confidence and sorrow, Skiadrum loves the boy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 5 History Sometime during its life, Skiadrum taught a young Rogue how to use the Magic that was to able to kill Dragons themselves: Dragon Slayer Magic, giving Rogue the characteristics of Skiadrum in the form of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. However, Skiadrum later fell ill and asked Rogue to help it in ending its life to stop the pain, with Rogue sadly complying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 Later, it is revealed that Rogue did not succeed in killing Skiadrum and that the Dragon was not even ill, having hid itself inside Rogue's body via a secret art, much like the parents of the other Dragon Slayers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9 and manipulated Rogue's memories via Memory Control to create the illusion that it had been killed by its son. While inside Rogue's body, Skiadrum created antibodies to prevent him from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia, as well as to wait until the time was right to kill the Black Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 10-11 Synopsis Tartarus arc After all the Face bombs are activated,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 7 Skiadrum appears alongside the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents and destroys numerous Faces all by itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 21 With its objective complete, Skiadrum then sits in the wreckage of its work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 3 After Acnologia retreats, Skiadrum and other Dragons reunite with their foster children as well as appear before Fairy Tail and various others. When approached by its foster son about its death, Skiadrum reveals that it and Weisslogia manipulated their childrens' memories, but adds that Igneel was against them doing so. The Dragons then reveals that they are dead regardless, and that it is due to Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic taking all their souls and leaving them half-dead. The Dragons also reveal that they hid inside the Slayers' bodies to prevent Dragonification, wait to kill Acnologia, and also to prolong their fleeting lives, with Skiadrum adding that once they leave, they cannot return to their bodies, as well as that the power they used today was the first and last time they used the strength they did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 3-7 The Dragon then ascend to the sky and claim that in accordance to the Magna Carta forged between their two races four hundred years ago, they will continue to watch over humanity as they carve out the future. Before disappearing, Skiadrum smiles at Rogue as it is thanked by its foster son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 Magic & Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): Skiadrum can use its unique Magic to turn its body into shadows, which allows it to move at even greater speeds and with greater precision and power. Additionally, Skiadrum taught Rogue how to use its specialty Magic. Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): Skiadrum has the ability to manipulate the memories of humans at will, and did so to completely rewrite the events of its disappearance in Rogue's mind. However, it was noted that Igneel was completely against it using said Magic on its own child. Flight: Being a Dragon, Skiadrum possesses the ability to fly through the air using its wings. Immense Strength: Merely by ramming into them with its body, Skiadrum was able to destroy numerous Face bombs all in one go. This strength, however, pales in comparison to Skiadrum's original strength before its soul was taken by Acnologia. Trivia *"Skia", or "σκιά", is Greek for shadow. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures Category:Deceased